1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a packaging, preferably a bag of a flexible material provided with an opening device for facilitating the opening of said packaging and comprising a plate member being of a brittle material more rigid than the packaging material and provided with a transverse weakened line formed by a groove-like portion of reduced plate thickness dividing the member into two halves, each of which may be gripped between the thumb and forefinger of a person.
2. Background Art
It is commonly known that it can be difficult to open flexible plastics packagings without using a tool, such as a knife or scissors. Moreover, it is known to provide flexible plastics packagings with various means, such as weakened lines, tear strips, etc. to facilitate opening thereof.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 5,127,065 discloses a packaging and an opening device of the above type formed as a plate member with a slit separating two wing-like members joined at a narrow portion of one end thereof. The plate member is attached to the packaging in proximity to the edges thereof in such a manner that the distal ends of the wings extend beyond the edge of the packaging. The distal ends of the member or wings serve as gripping portions for the thumb and forefinger of the user. By gripping about and thus separating the wings from each other with one hand, the tearing of the bag is facilitated, a larger arm of force being provided than if the bag is grapped directly at the edge.
Moreover, DE-A1-33 30 354 discloses an opening device for plastics bags in form of a plate member intended to be arranged at the corner of the bag. The opening device comprises a transverse groove forming a fracture line. The groove forms a tooth arranged in the plane of the plate member intended for perforating the plastics bag, when the plate member is fractured along the fracture line.
The object of the invention is to provide a packaging of the type stated in the introduction which can be opened without any difficulty and to provide an opening device for obtaining said facilitated opening.